Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (ADAS) are becoming commonplace. Such systems use sensors such as cameras and radar mounted on the vehicle to sense and detect potential obstacles such as pedestrians or vehicles. However, there are a number of scenarios in which an ADAS may not be able to adequately or safely determine whether to trigger an action for safety reasons, or not.